


Another Shore

by luna65



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will is still kinda ambivalent, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna65/pseuds/luna65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes on a shopping expedition...and realizes there's no place like Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Included in the would-be canon of Hannibal and Will in South America.
> 
> Primarily inspired by the scene at the end of 03x13 which didn't make the cut, but also considerations of day-to-day negotiations, spats, and what trust means to the Murder Husbands.

The exquisite tonal colors of Debussy's _La mer_ glistened in the air, as accompaniment to their dinner of _actual_ seafood. The taste of the fish and shellfish was clean and delicate, perfectly accented by a citrus granita, roasted fingerling potatoes and zucchini sauted with garlic.

"You've improved my palate tremendously," Will said, delighting in each flavor and how it complemented every other. "I have no desire to eat fish anywhere else."

Hannibal paused over his serving of potatoes. "Outside of the city?"

"Outside of your kitchen."

Hannibal smiled and nodded graciously, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes just so, a deep rich shine which made Will think of leaves in Autumn rather than blood.

"'What matters it how far we go?' his scaly friend replied," Hannibal recited. "There is another shore, you know, upon the other side."

Will raised his eyebrows.

"'The Lobster Quadrille,' by Lewis Carroll, from _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_. Appropriate for the choice of entree."

 _What matters it how far we go indeed_ , Will thought.

 

Seated on the veranda _apres desservir_ they listened to the birds, within the glow of a ring of citronella candles. 

"I have the strangest craving for Kentucky bourbon right now," Will said, regarding the dregs of the cask-aged dark rum in his glass.

Hannibal pursed his lips in thought. "We might be able to uncover some at one of the more esoteric establishments."

"I can hunt it down."

"On your own?"

"You have to trust me some time."

Those eyes which fascinated Will went flat, almost inhuman, and the face they were set in was absolutely still. Will felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck, as if he had put his face up against an aquarium glass barrier and stared into the maw of a Great White.

"You assume I do not, and your assumption is _presumptuous_."

There was no mistaking the emphasis of menace in that word.

"I apologize for my presumption."

A blink, and some of the warmth returned. "I would only ask that you practice caution."

"I don't want to be caught. I don't want either of us to be caught. I know well enough how to avoid such a thing."

"Has my companionship become so cloying?"

"No. But after all, I have no idea where _you_ go, when you go out at night."

"I attend the opera, as you have indicated it is not to your liking."

"Yes, but you do not don a tuxedo for _every_ outing."

"Are you curious or suspicious?"

Will paused, then sucked the remaining liquor out of the glass. "A little of both."

Hannibal sipped his aperitif. "I appreciate your honesty. Some nights I have been hunting, but the quarry is scarce."

"In a city of millions?"

Those eyes were definitely bloody now. "You, of all people, should be aware that I do not hunt indiscriminately."

Will understood Hannibal considered this the graver insult.

"Again, I apologize for the presumption, Dr. Lecter."

It had sounded less taunting in his head. But Hannibal smirked in response.

"Snarky to the last, my friend."

"Did you pick up that word from the collected works of Freddie Lounds?"

"The _Tattle-Crime_ forums are quite an interesting enclave. So many theories."

"Rudeness is the _raison d'etre_ of the online world. It must infuriate you."

"Fury presupposes a strong passion. Those opinions and speculations are ultimately ephemeral and therefore merely amusing."

"What do they say about those who hunt _us_?"

"Not much which is useful. There appears to be no active bulletins."

"Do you think Jack will come looking for us?"

"If Jack has had to depart from the Bureau under a cloud I would be certain of it. After all, you only gave him half of what he bargained for. If he remains employed, he's run out of allies. Though perhaps Frederick -"

"Chilton was never particularly bright. I doubt Jack would actually depend on him in _any_ fashion."

"Jack can be resourceful when he sets his mind to it."

"And he's got a helluva grudge."

"Against us both?"

Will made a derisive sound. "Against me most of all. He broke my mind, I broke his heart."

"He couldn't save anyone in the end. Miriam. Beverly. Alana. You."

"Bella."

" **I** saved Bella. For a time, at least."

"And he's probably cursing you every day for that."

Hannibal smiled his slight smile and it made Will think _butter wouldn't melt in that mouth, not even if it was the maw of Hades_.

 

Wearing an outfit he'd purchased in a consignment shop, completely against his own sense of utility - as well as Hannibal's aesthetics - Will wandered the streets of Palermo Soho, which featured a variety of high-end shops and eclectic boutiques. Newly-shaven and heavily shaggy, wearing glasses with frames unlike the type he once had, he knew he could pass as a student or one of those "digital nomads" who thronged the city. He carried a messenger bag containing a tablet with accessories and a prepaid mobile, as well as his false identification, some money (but not enough to make him an obvious target for theft), and a couple books to complete the disguise.

He visited several bodegas and specialty cuisine shops, but none of them contained the desired item, which Will had been able to inquire after in his passable Spanish. After a couple hours he decided to rest his feet at a sidewalk cafe, ordering an empanada which was greasy and delicious. He smirked to himself as he ate it, knowing Hannibal would be horrified.

He sent a text. _No luck yet. Anything you need?_

A few minutes later the reply came. _No thank you._

Will sat and studied the crowd from behind the smartphone: at least five different languages were being spoken within earshot, and a few beautiful young women checked him out. He made a show of pulling out his tablet, turning it on, waiting for it to connect to the WiFi, then read various news feeds. They owned a shortwave radio - though not a television - but Hannibal daily perused several newspapers from around the world and continued to be a devotee of _Tattle-Crime_. There was nothing other than what was always there: conflict, posturing, tragedy, and the banality of evil.

He became aware of a song playing, either nearby or from within the cafe itself. It was reggae, not that he was so familiar with the genre, but he recognized the style from the time he'd spent in Florida.

_Time alone - oh, time will tell._  
_You think you're in Heaven but ya living in Hell._

Will grimaced, and rubbed his chin, an old gesture for his old face.

_One day._

He finished his snack and closed his eyes for a moment.

_One day I could just -_

His phone beeped with another text.

_Shall I expect you for lunch?_

Will smiled to read it. _He's worried. But not that I'll run._ He looked at his watch.

 _Another half-hour then home_ , he typed in reply.

It was a reflexive response but as soon as he typed the last word he gasped, not truly knowing why he suddenly felt strange.

_There is another shore, you know,_  
_(oh, time will tell)_  
_upon the other side._

He rose, tossing money - too much, probably - onto the table, then crossed the street, attempting to walk at a normal pace to the nearest taxi stand. He wasn't thirsty anymore, and he wasn't curious. He needed the one on the other end of that tether. He needed his anchor in this sea of strangers.

Will found himself hoping Jack didn't come looking for them. Because he knew he would go hunting...with or without Hannibal. To protect what was his.


End file.
